Vœu Réalise!
by 59Kev150
Summary: L été suivant la mort de son parrain, Harry est dévasté. Le jour de son anniversaire il fait un vœu comme tout le monde, celui de protéger ceux qu il aime et de pouvoir tout changer! Il devait bien se douté qu en étant Harry Potter il ne faisait rien comme les autres! (voyage dans le temps)


Harry vivait un été plus que difficile, il venait de perdre son parrain, tout cela entièrement par sa faute. Il avait emmené ses amis dans une bataille potentiellement mortelle au ministère et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était totalement incapable de ne serais se qu effleurait Voldemort.

Et cerise sur le gâteau il passait son anniversaire seul et déprimé chez les Dursleys.

Quand passa 00h00, il fit un vœu, celui de pouvoir changer les choses, de pouvoir devenir beaucoup plus fort afin de protéger le monde sorcier et ceux que j aime.

Quelques seconde à peine après ce souhait une voix venu d ailleurs s éleva dans l esprit du jeune Potter.

Le jour de son 16ème anniversaire

Il fera un vœu pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chère

A travers le temps, il ira

Le pouvoir sous toutes ses formes, il aura

Celui qui deviendra le leader naturel

Devra accepter les pertes éventuelles

A jamais son destin changer

Son époque balayer

Sa vie sera ailleurs

Avec celle qui fera son bonheur

Attention à la trahison

Elle est le pire poison

Il devra se méfié des personnes à ses côtés

Au risque de passer de l autre côté.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de méditer sur ces paroles qu il sombra dans l inconscience, il ne se rendit donc pas compte qu il s'était littéralement évaporé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry eu du mal à s'habituer à la lumière, il était dans un endroit qui lui était complètement inconnu, les murs étaient jaune et noir. Les couvertures étaient rouge et noir,il portait des habits qui n'était pas à lui. le jeune sorcier commençait à vraiment avoir peur, il tenta de se lever mais sans succès, le corps du garçon était comme paralysé ses membres lui revenait petit à petit. Quand il se sentit un peu mieux, il fit un nouvelle essai, ce fut un échec total, la seule chose qu il obtint fut une chute mémorable sur le sol.

Il se releva péniblement s agrippa au lit et remonta péniblement dans ce dernier.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard une femme entra dans la chambre, elle était grande brune,cheveux bouclés, yeux bleues,devait avoir la trentaine selon le sorcier.

Bonjour jeune homme, j ai eu peur que vous ne vous réveillez pas, vous êtes quand même restez quatre jour dans un sommeil profond.

Harry la regarda les yeux grand ouvert,

Il faut que je sorte, il faut que je prévienne mes amis, ils doivent s inquiéter , et tout d'abord je suis où, à qui son ses vêtements et qui êtes vous ? , dis le garçon d une voix roques et grave

Je me présente je suis Eleonore Wilson,vous portez les habits de mon frère et vous êtes chez moi dans la ville de Bristol, vous avez comme qui dirai apparu devant moi demeurant inconscient avec ça dans votre main, dit elle en tendant un parchemin qu elle cachait derrière son dos.

Harry pris le parchemin et commença la lecture intrigué, il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu du courrier c'était probablement une lettre d'un de ses amis pour son anniversaire.

« Monsieur Potter, allez a Gringott et demandait a parler au directeur de la banque, et dîtes lui que vous êtes Harry Selwyn et qu il est temps,

Sachez monsieur Potter que votre vœu a été exhaussé.

P.S nous sommes en 1976 et que votre nouvelle vie commence »

Sous le choc Harry ne dit pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes hormis le fait que c'était une mauvaise blague,il ne savait même pas qui était l'expediteur. Il releva la tête vers Eleonore

Ca va vous paraître bizarre mais nous en quelle année ?

Elle regarda le jeune garçon quelques peu étonnée de la question

Et bien nous somme le 5 aout 1976, seriez vous amnésique ?

Non, non je voulais juste m assuré que je ne devenais pas fou, dit Harry en essayant d avoir l air le plus naturel possible. Il faut juste que j aille a Londres retrouver ma famille, ils doivent s inquiéter de mon départ.

Bien entendu je pourrai vous y emmenez monsieur, monsieur comment d ailleur ?, dit elle, en souriant devant l air gêné du garçon se rendant compte qu il ne s était même pas présenté.

Oh oui c est vrai, excusez moi je suis Harry Pot heu Selwyn enchanté de vous connaître

Et bien monsieur Pot-Selwyn je suis ravie également, que diriez vous de manger un bout avant d aller à Londres cet après-midi ?

Harry acquiesça d un signe de la tête et suivis la jeune femme, en descendant les escaliers Harry essaya de remarquer si les portraits bougeaient afin de savoir si cette Éléonore était une sorcière ou bien une moldue,.

Il ne découvrit aucun indice pouvant lui permettre de déterminer la « nature » de son hôte.

Une fois arrivée à la salle à manger Harry attendit qu'Eleonore se mette au fourneau pour examiner de plus près les alentours.

Harry découvrit une photo, photo qui ne bougeait pas d un iota ce qui signifiait qu'elle était probablement moldue. Un nom était visible sur cette dernière : Grégoire Wilson, il s agissait sûrement de son frère, après une vingtaine de minutes dans un silence de roi Eleonore arriva ramenant avec elle le plat.

Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour votre hospitalité madame, dit Harry

Oh ne me remercier pas, je dois vous avouer que vous avez mis un peu de piment dans ma vie en somme toute banale répondit elle en déposant le plat devant Harry, ce n'est qu un fish & chips mais j'espère que tu appréciera.

C est parfait je vous assure,i rien de tel.

Après le repas, les deux jeunes gens prirent la route pour aller jusque Londres, ils se séparèrent non loin du Chaudron Baveur. Eleonore lui fit promettre de lui donner de ses nouvelles pour qu elle sache ce que devient l inconnu-qui-est-soudain-apparu-chez-elle.

Harry se fraya un chemin dans le Chaudron Baveur pour enfin accéder au chemin de traverse. Il devait aller voir ce directeur de Gringott pour savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Même si il espérait que cela soit une vaste blague de mauvais goût, il se rendait bien compte que personne ne le reconnaissait, le patron du Chaudron paraissait avoir au moins 20 ans de moins. Les vitrines des divers échoppes paraissait moins anciennes.

Quand il arriva enfin à Gringott, il arriva devant le gobelin et lui montra la lettre, ce dernier se précipita vers les salles derrière lui.

Il ne revint qu une dizaine de minutes plus tard accompagné d un autre gobelin qui paraissait beaucoup plus important.

Bonjour je suis le directeur Ragnok, je penses que nous avons plein de choses à nous dire, suivez moi je vous pris.

Harry suivit le directeur à travers la banque jusque dans un bureau plus qu impressionnant, de l or partout, un siège énorme. Tout dans cette pièce montrait l importance du directeur de la banque.

Monsieur Selwyn, cela fait un moment que je vous attendez, vous êtes l espoir pour beaucoup d entre nous, il était temps qu un sorcier se montre digne de la magie afin de remettre notre monde sur pieds et pas laissez cette vermine de sorcier prétendu mage prendre le pouvoir. Je ferrai tout ce que je peux pour vous être utile afin que votre fortune refluctue et continue de couler à flot, venez je vais vous conduire à votre coffre et continuer de vous expliquer tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

Attendez vous avez dit monsieur Selwyn mais moi je suis Harry James Potter vous devez vous tromper de personne, dit Harry d une voix tremblotantte.

Et bien monsieur Potter, que diriez vous d aller au coffre et nous verrons si le coffre réponds à votre sang ainsi nous serons fixé sur votre identité.

Harry acquiesça et suivis à nouveau le directeur, au bout d un voyage de trente minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un coffre immense avec un couteau à disposition et une encoche ou mettre son pouce.

Et bien, allez y monsieur mettait une goutte de votre sang et laisser la magie opérée.

Harry, arriva devant le coffre se piqua le doigt et le posa fébrilement sur le coffre et à la stupéfaction du jeune homme, le coffre s ouvrit. Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore fourré.


End file.
